The Flurry Of Medici
by Skyofdestinyangel
Summary: Ma vie sans fin etait si ennuyeuse,je n'avais plus de but moi l'héritier de la noble famille Florentine mais ce jour n'a pas été comme les autres. /YAOI\ résumer pourris désolé xD      EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

Voici ma premiére fic! ^^ Ceci est le prologue de ce qui comportera je pense moins de 10 chapitre (pas bien long é_è)

L'histoire est terminer au brouillon, il ne me reste plus qu'a la taper sur ordi et la publier. Je pense mettre la suite environs toutes les deux semaines (va falloir que je bouge mes fesse de feignasse ^^") Je vais faire des effors promis!

En tout cas j'éspére que ca vous plaira, Bonne Lecture! =D

disclamer: Presque tous les personnages cités sont la propriété de Square Enix (à mon grand désespoir xD)

Warning: Yaoi et scnéces glauques à venir (rien de bien méchant mais si c'est pas votre tasse de thé mieux vaut passer votre chemin ^^)

couple(s): Le personnage cité dans le prologue et un autre xD (c'est pas bien difficile à deviner XDD) et un autre en arriére plan

* * *

_**The Flurry Of Medici**_

Prologue

**Voici mon Histoire :**

**« Je suis né dans la douceur de l'été de la belle Florence italienne, dans une époque que les historiens nommeront par la suite la Renaissance.**

**J'ai vu le jour dans l'allégresse et le faste des grandes familles nobles, j'ai grandi en allant de villa en palais, toujours plus somptueuses les unes que les autres, réparties dans l'ensemble de la Toscane. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance remplie de jeux et d'insouciance, mes parents voulant faire de moi un idéal aux yeux de la noblesse. J'ai donc reçu une éducation complète et stricte, voyant défiler savants, artistes et philosophes qui m'inculquèrent leurs savoirs. Mon père était fier de moi et de mes progrès, ma mère était plus que ravie en me voyant devenir un jeune homme adulé par les femmes. Tous admiraient le jeune homme trop mature pour son âge que j'étais devenu, mais au fond, je n'étais qu'un petit rêveur insouciant. Mais surtout j'étais et je demeure différent.**

**Mon nom est Axel De Medici et je suis un vampire.**

**Voici mon histoire... »**


	2. Chapitre 1

Réponses aux reviews:

Laemia: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Moi aussi je suis déçue des derniers titre mettant en scène des vampire (j'ai du mal avec Twilight et les vampire qui brillent é_è) J'ai pour ma part détournée un peu le sens premier du vampire mais je ne suis pas non plus aller chercher bien loin ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira =D et encore merci! :3

Shirley no Gemini: Merci pour ta review, je suis très contente que tu lise ce que j'ai écris! J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais et j'ai hâte de lire la suite de "Comme un esclave" (il faut d'ailleur que j'aille commenter te fics, vilaine que je suis xD) Pour Assassin's Creed, j'ai énormément ce jeu (que ce soit le 1 ou le 2) =D J'ai deja écrit l'intrigue de ma fic et le principal mais ce n'est qu'au brouillon et je n'arrête pas d'y amener des modification donc c'est possible que je mette des allusions en rapport =) L'histoire restera quand même plus sinistre qu'autre chose mais il y aura quand même un peu de fluff (un peu d'amuuur dans ce monde de brutes xD) J'espère que la suite te plaira et encore merci! x3

Chapitre 1

_**Une vie, un secret.**_

**« Ma vie a débutée le 8éme jour du mois d'Août 1488 dans la résidence des Medici à Florence. Toute la cité fêta la naissance du fils du grand Laurent De Medici. Ma mère avait donné naissance à un bébé en bonne santé et on en remercia Dieu après tant de temps à attendre la venue du futur dirigeant de Toscane. On m'éduqua avec grande attention et je fus entouré de tous les plus grands de l'époque dont le désormais célèbre Leonardo Da Vinci. J'appris sciences, littérature, peinture, sculpture et autres disciplines ou je montrais une grande curiosité, espérant rendre mes parent et particulièrement mon père fiers de moi. Je travaillais toujours plus espérant un jour égaler ces grands hommes qui m'avaient tout appris. La foule acclamait le petit génie des Medici, enfin, mes parents étaient fiers de moi. J'avais une vie que beaucoup m'enviaient, tout me souriait, il me suffisait d'une demande pour que l'on remuât ciel et terre pour me l'accorder. Mais les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi...**

**Le jour de mon 15éme anniversaire, après la somptueuse fête en mon honneur, je restais en compagnie de ma famille, de quelques amis et des domestiques pour une petite collation privée. Et le drame arriva sans que personne ne puisse le prévoir, pas même moi. Une des servantes brisa le pichet de cristal qu'elle tenait, meurtrissant sa main et rependant son sang sur la table. Et tout dérapa. Je perdis le contrôle de mon corps, devenant le simple spectateur impuissant de l'horrible scène qui se déroula. Je sautais de ma place pour me ruer sur la pauvre femme, la malmenant dans tous les sens et la vidant de son sang par une morsure dans la carotide...sous les yeux apeurés et paniqués des mes proche et ceux tristes de ma mère. Ce fut ma première victime innocente. Quand enfin j'ai pu reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, l'horreur que j'avais commise me pétrifia de peur mes mains étaient maculées de sang et le corps sans vie de la servante gisait à mes pieds. J'étais perdu, apeuré, plus rien n'avait de sens. Je voulu chercher soutient et réconfort auprès de ma famille mais la seule chose que je reçus fut des regards apeurés. Enfin ma mère s'avança et m'enlaça dans ses bras essayant de me calmer et me chuchotant mille excuses. Je la voyais pleurer pour la toute première fois et cela me faisait peur. Après l'incident, les lieux furent nettoyés, je fus enfermé dans ma chambre et on appela les prêtes, évêques et cardinaux. Ma mère révéla à mon père le lourd secret qui pesait sur elle et sa famille depuis plus de 8 générations. Je ne pouvais y échapper j'étais devenu un vampire et ce pour l'éternité. A mon grand étonnement ainsi qu'a celui de ma mère, nous n'avons pas été chassé ou brulé vifs. Mon père décida de cacher à tout le monde notre véritable nature par amour pour nous. Il fit éliminer les personnes présentes lors du drame et me fit enfermer dans la villa sans option de sortie, prétextant une maladie rare. Dans les jours qui suivirent, mes sens se développèrent de façon exponentiel a tel point que le moindre bruit la moindre lumière me devienne insupportable. Je ne contrôlais pas cette force nouvelle qui coulait dans mes veines ni la colère qui me rongeait de l'intérieure. Quiconque osait entrer dans ma chambre voyait cette rage se déverser à flot. En moins de 2 semaines, j'étais devenu dangereux, froid et distant. Puis ma peau perdit toute trace vie, devenant plus blanche que neige. C'est comme ça que je passais les 3 premières années de ma nouvelle existence. Finalement on annonça ma mort suite à ma soit-disante maladie. On célébra mes obsèques 2 jours après l'annonce. Je vais vous confier que d'assister à ses propres funérailles est quelque chose d'assez étrange, inquiétant même.**

**Je passais les 10 années suivantes dans la grande villa de mon enfance, ne sortant que la nuit (n'allait pas croire que je ne supporte pas le soleil, je n'aime pas vraiment ca mais de la à fondre comme neige au soleil), me renfermant sur moi-même, perdant peu à peu mon humanité. Puis on fit croire comme précédemment pour moi à la mort de ma mère (ne voulant pas trop attirer l'attention sur sa jeunesse éternelle) qui se vu elle aussi contrainte de vivre recluse. Durant les années suivantes, je continuais d'apprendre, devenant bientôt imbattable dans beaucoup de domaines et découvrant la sorcellerie et mon affinité au feu. En 1525, à la mort de mon père, ma mère et moi nous sommes vus contraints de quitter notre Toscane natale, ne pouvant prendre le risque de dévoiler notre secret. A la faveur de la nuit, nous avons fui la grande ville familiale et sommes partis sur les routes, accompagnés de nos plus fidèles domestiques. Direction la France, qui fut pour moi comme une 2****nd**** patrie. Changeant régulièrement de région pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur notre éternelle jeunesse, nous avons parcouru toute la France pour finalement arriver à Paris...En 1789...La Révolution fit rage, n'épargnant personne et surtout pas les nobles, ce que nous étions. Un soir, les révolutionnaires pénétrèrent dans notre villa de Paris. Ce fut la panique complète. En voulant leur échapper, ma mère se fit prendre. J'ai voulu aller la libérer quitte à tuer la vingtaine d'hommes la retenant mais elle m'en a empêché. Ne voulant pas risquer de montrer notre différence, elle m'a ordonné de fuir. J'ai obéit à contre cœur et j'ai pu fuir avec les derniers domestiques encore loyaux. Le lendemain, j'ai vu ma mère être guillotinée en place de Grève. Même un vampire ne peut survivre à cela. J'avais tout perdu même ma mère.**

**Dans les décennies qui suivirent je fis le tour du monde. Les domestiques se succédaient, passant de générations en générations mais restant fidèles à la grande famille que furent les Medici et à mon secret. Les grands événements de l'Histoire se succédèrent, passant de révolution en république, de république en empire, toujours accompagné de guerre et de mort. Je fus un grand ami de l'empereur de France le célèbre Napoléon Bonaparte un homme exceptionnel.**

**Le temps passait, maître de toutes chose en ce monde sauf de moi...moi, être immortel hors du temps et de la vie. La 1****ère**** guerre Mondiale éclata répandant le sang de nombreux innocents. Mes domestiques et moi y avons heureusement échappé. Nous nous rendîmes en Amérique ou je décidais de donner leur liberté à mes chers fidèles. Ils m'avaient toujours soutenu, avaient toujours été là pour moi, je leur devais tant...ils méritaient plus que quiconque de vire une vie paisible. Certains refusèrent de me laisser mais je leur donnais comme dernier ordre de vivre normalement. Je leur demandais cependant de ne jamais oublier et de continuer à perpétrer la mémoire de la grande famille des Medici et de leur lourd secret.**

**Malheureusement, je fus pris dans la 2****nd**** guerre Mondiale: au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit comme on dit. En 1942, je fus déporté dans le camp d'extermination de Birkenau en Pologne. Là bas, j'ai vécu la plus cruelle expérience de ma longue existence. J'ai survécu en me nourrissant des autres déportés...Cela me répugnais tellement... Me nourrir était et reste la chose que je hais le plus; boire le sang d'un humain, me nourrir de leur vie...comme un monstre...C'est ce que je suis...Je suis resté dans le camp jusqu'à l'arrivée des alliés en 1945. J'avais survécu...encore. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui Août 2009. J'ai fêté mon 522éme anniversaire il y a quelques jours. J'avais tout vu, tout entendu, tout vécu j'avais fais le tour du monde, passant des grandes villes modernes aux peuples reculés des jungles ou des déserts mais ce jour d'été dans la petite ville tranquille d'Antibes ou je m'étais installé 1 an auparavant, ne se passa pas comme les autres. »**


End file.
